Weep Not For The Memories
by write-love-latte
Summary: I'll always remember you Ginny, he told her...But will you remember me? Oneshot. Based on Sarah McLachlan's song I Will Remember You...MAJOR SADNESS PEOPLE...


Weep Not For The Memories

Draco looked down at her, on her knees before a grave. His grave. Her red hair fell around her face, obscuring it from him, hiding the tears that he knew were there on her cheeks, sparkling like tiny diamonds. A tear of his own slipped out of his eye. The pain in his heart, his ghostly heart, hadn't gone away since he'd done it. It was always there, a constant reminder of what he had done mere days ago. He missed her. _God_ he missed her...

_Draco held her hands above her head, and her eyes sparkled with fury. She struggled but to no avail. In her blue eyes Draco saw what he knew she didn't want him to see, but he ignored it for the time being. He pushed her back against the wall. The feel of her body against his drove him mad. Slowly, to her disaproval he lowered his lips to hers. She couldn't resist him, and he knew it all too well. He couldn't resist her either. The seductive way she brushed against his leg in the hallways, occassionally throwing him a smirk, or even better a wink...It drove him mad... And now, finally, after months of struggling to contain his hormones and hidden feelings...He had this chance with her..._

Draco almost sobbed, but held his breathe. That had been their first kiss, and the feel of her lips against his had been pure, pure heaven. Soft, cherry lips, hesitant but at the same time eager...He looked down at her, longing to feel her lips against his once more. But he couldn't. He could never touch her physically again. For the rest of her life he would have to settle for this. He would have to settle for this until she died and came to join him. Another tear slipped out...A tear of regret? Yes, regret, pure, unadulterated regret. He swallowed hard, as she looked up at the sky, seeing right through him.

Her usually bright eyes were dim and depressed, full of sorrow and anguish. Her face seemed overly pale and each freckle seemed to stand out in bold distinction. She seemed to have lost weight within the time period of three days. Her hair hung limp. Draco felt the pain whell up in him again. And they said you were in peace after death. How could he be in peace when he knew she was not? He hid his face in his transparent hands, the sunlight that flowed through him making him utterly invisible. "Ginny..."

_Draco saw the pain in her eyes. "Relax," he urged her as he slowly began to move in and out of her moist recesses. Slowly the pain ebbed away into pleasure, and Draco felt nothing but sheer, sheer happiness at the esctasy displayed on her face. "Oh Ginny..." he moaned as he came, and felt her come, too. He kissed her with passion, fire, but at the same time tenderly. She pushed him over, with a jolt of strength, onto his back._

_"My turn," she purred and Draco chuckled slightly as she began to move, riding him like a pro, even though this was undoubtedly her first sexual experience. Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed..._

"Oh Draco..." he heard her say, resting her head against his grave-stone, "Why did you do it? Why?" Why had he done it? What a question that was. He had done it for her. He had killed himself for her, Ginny Weasley. Because he loved her. He remembered the threats. _'Draco, if you don't finish up whatever you've been doing with that girl, I'm going to have to finish it for you...' _Draco shuddered in loathing. Didn't his father understand love? Probably not. "Oh Ginny," Draco said aloud, though he knew she couldn't hear him, "All I want is for you to be happy...So why aren't you?"

_"I love you, Draco," she had told him, laying on his chest infront of the lake. The two were watching the giant squid splash around in a playful frenzy._

_"I love you, too, Ginny," he had said back, holding her tight, possesively. _

Then, he hadn't cared what his parents would say. All he had wanted was to be with her, and no one else. He wanted no one's opinion on what he was doing-he didn't even want his own...All he wanted was hers. And he had gotten it...

_"I want you to be with me forever, Draco, I want to be yours, and I want you to be mines..." she had said..._

And, then, Draco hadn't wanted anything more in the world than that. He had wanted her with everything he had. But then, he had wanted her to be safe, and happy. _The fear was evident in her eyes as Lucius confronted her, knife in hand..._Draco groaned. His father didn't, hadn't wanted him to be happy. His father had been _so close_ to destroying, to murdering Draco's only happiness in life...But, she had also been his only weakness...

_"Leave her alone," Draco snarled, resentment evident in his tone of voice, "If you touch her, I swear they'll never find your body!" And then she had slipped her hands around him, from the back, and soothed the anger that had overflowed in him with just her touch..._

Draco broke out in sobs. This wasn't like him at all. Not at all. But here...He choked slightly. This was the last day he would be able to be here, on earth. He wasn't like Headless Nick, of any of the other ghosts. He hadn't been murdered. He had killed himself. And so he was only allowed three days in which he could do whatever he needed to do on earth, but only three. He had spent all three near Ginny.

After this, he would be gone into the afterlife, whatever that may be, until Ginny died and joined him there. To think he'd probably never see her again after this for at least eighty more years...Well that just killed him. Could he live out death without her for that long? No, he probably couldn't. He'd probably be the most miserable ghost afterlife had ever seen. 'God...please...I don't want to leave her...' he thought to himself in misery, 'She's my life...My death...'

Draco sighed. "I'll always remember you, Ginny," he told her. 'But will you remember me?' He shoved the thought away. Of course she would remember him. He had been her first love. He, though, had always hoped he would be her last. He wanted to spend every moment with her, every second. But, now, she would have to live her life without him, without him knowing what she did, who she met...How many children she had...He slapped himself. He couldn't think of Ginny with any one else but himself, he loved her so, but he knew that one day, she would probably forget he had ever happened, and she would walk down that alter into another man's arms.

He cried quietly to himself as he watched her get up, and walk away. Away from him. Away from their love...

**Author's Note: Sobs...Read. Review. Oh, my poor broken heart...based on Sarah McLachlan's song 'I Will Remember You'. Review please.**


End file.
